


Of Course I Remember

by WhiteGuardian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Slightly - Freeform, Voyeurism, they get hot in a hall of the finalizer, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteGuardian/pseuds/WhiteGuardian
Summary: For @fullbouquetofwonderland who requested a Mixed race!Plus sized! reader that was childhood friends with Hux but has been estranged for a long time. Along with the prompts #74 “Of course I remembered!” and #119 “Stop ignoring me!”





	Of Course I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Tumblr prompt with General Hux, short and kind hot? Enjoy! 
> 
> There you go @fullbouquetofwonderland I really hope you like it :D I apologize it took so long love!

** _For @[fullbouquetofwonderland](https://fullbouquetofwonderland.tumblr.com/) who requested a Mixed race!Plus sized! reader that was childhood friends with Hux but has been estranged for a long time. Along with the prompts #74 “Of course I remembered!” and #119 “Stop ignoring me!”_   
**

** _Rating: T (Teen and up)_ **

_ **Warnings: Racism, shaming, hurtful words and a tad bit hot and heavy at the end cause why not.** _

_ **(Everyone is beautiful, regardless of how big or small they are or the color of their skin.** _

_ ** ** _

You began hearing of the First Order when your planet was being taken over by them. Being someone of a minority you were already oppressed, but this was downright ridiculous. The only way to be respected around here was to infiltrate their ranks. Next thing you knew you were signing up to join the First Order. You didn’t really agree with the First Orders ideals, they were kind of power hungry in your opinion. However you didn’t want to die fighting in a semi-pointless rebellion. Can’t beat them? Join them.

* * *

Working your way up the ranks in the First Order required a lot of dedication and skill on your part. It wasn’t a walk in the freaking park that was for sure. After 3 years of grueling training, pointless jobs, and lots of studying your dreams (that were more a necessity really) were finally realized as today you were receiving the rank of General.

Another General, aboard a star destroyer called The Finalizer, was to give you your new rank in a ceremony that was to get the whole ship together. The highest rank you could achieve, and a woman no less, this was a big moment. Not only for the First Order, who at this point only had one other high ranking female officer, Phasma, but for yourself as well.

* * *

You sighed. This was not what you had imagined when you were told it was time to depart to The Finalizer. There were officers all around you muttering about you as you made your way to the bridge. You knew what they were saying, you’ve heard it all before.

“She’s so fat, how did she pass any training?”

“Wow, I can’t believe someone of her kind made it this far.”

“They let anyone become a general now do they?” 

You ignored them and moved forward. All your life you’ve been told you couldn’t do _anything_, now’s the time to prove them wrong.

This brought you back several years into your childhood and to the best friend you once had.

_Armitage Hux was a boy you met when you were five back on Arkanis, a rainy, outer rim planet. He was a mere year older then you yet acted like he was ten years your superior. You didn’t let this faze you however, all the orders he gave you you gave him equal sass back. Years later, age sixteen he told you he admired your persistence and your defiance, Armitage said it gave you a character that he thought would take you far. This was the first time you had heard these words come from anyone but your own parents. Then came the time for him to join the academy, your happy world was shattered as he stopped talking to you, more focused on rising in the ranks and joining the First Order. You attempted contact once you stopped feeling to heart broken only to find out he was already off planet somewhere among the stars. For months after you would look upward toward the sky at night, thinking of your fizzled friendship and childhood crush on your pale <strike>entitled ex-best </strike>friend Armitage Hux._

Finally reaching the bridge you were faced with a sight you thought you would never see again. Standing beside a, very imposing, Kylo Ren stood a familiar head of red hair. You decided the best course of action would be to just pretend that you had never met Armitage before.

“Sir.”

You stood upright behind the pair, sill as a corpse.

“Ah the new addition to the High Command. How interesting.”

Kylo was the fist to address you, turning to face you. Hux finished signing a data pad for some officer then spun on his heel as well. His eyes widened a fraction but no other recognition crossed his features but was gone just as quickly.

“Welcome to my ship, The Finalizer. Your title ceremony will begin shortly, for now come with me and I will show you to your quarters.”

You nodded politely following Hux from the bridge and down several small durasteel halls, up a few floors and into a more private section of the large star destroyer.

“I didn’t think that you would ever join the First Order.”

You ignored him, not wanting to re-live whatever he was going to bring up. Not wanting the pain and the heartbreak.

“(Y/N)?” 

Again you ignored him. You could tell he was starting to get frustrated. Hux stopped walking and cornered you against the wall.

“(Y/N) _**stop ignoring me!**_”

You flinched, tears brimming your eyes.

Armitage caressed your face gently, running his thumb over your lips with the leather covering his hand, the coldness of it catching you off guard.

“I- I thought you wouldn’t have remembered me Armitage…”

Your gaze dropped to your feet and embarrassed blush flaming at your cheeks.

“**_Of course I remembered_**, you were my best friend (Y/N/N)”

“Am…”

He cocked his head at you.

“What?”

“I _am _your best friend…” 

The read head smiled.

“Yes, you are. Maybe more, if you’d let me.”

Your eyes shot up, locking to his with a watery glaze.

“Wha-”

He cut off whatever question you were going to ask, pressing his lips to yours eagerly. You reciprocated with just as much enthusiasm a millisecond after, not taking long to get over the shock of being kissed by your childhood crush.

His hand that wasn’t braced against the wall came to your plush side, stroking your rolls. You gripped his wrist suddenly startling him.

“Whats wrong love?”

The nickname made you blush harder, if that was even possible.

“M-m-my… rolls… and…”

He stopped you with another, less desperate, kiss.

“Your beautiful love, no matter your size.”

Armitage kissed down the side of your neck leaving a trail of hot wet kisses that left your core aching. He placed his hand back on your side and your fingers tousled that perfectly styled hair as you searched for something to hold onto. Fingers danced across your thigh searching for that perfect hot spot. You sighed into his neck as he found it, his knee parting your legs and rubbing his fingers across the place you wanted him the most.

* * *

An hour and a half later you stood beside him a fully fledged general. He smoothed a hand subtly across your lower back as the officers below the balcony you stood on cheered your name and new title.

“What do you say we celebrate, my quarters?”

Your lips formed a smile slowly as your cheeks began to heat. Your lower body appreciated his advances and wandering hands.

“Think you can keep up _General Hux._”

He grinned wolfishly, saying nothing but looking like he was ready to devour you. You liked that, oh you liked that a lot.


End file.
